Mugiwara Murder Gang
by Veratican Justice
Summary: In the town of Mascana, murderers are found everywhere. Roronoa Zoro is a bounty hunter. He hunts the murderers down, and defeats them. But defeating murderers isn't enough for him. He has the killing desire of a mass murderer, and the Mugiwara Murder Gang, the murder gang Zoro is hunting, is planning to make him follow his desire of blood. No pairings, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One of my new story: Mugiwara Murder Gang! As I promised Santouryu33, I'm making this story with Zoro as the main character. Yaay! :) Please enjoy!**

**Note: Some of the characters personalities are OOC, because I have to bend personalities to let the story make sense. I'm sorry!  
**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Mugiwara Murder Gang: Chapter One  
**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

In the city of Mascana, the alleys, tunnels, sewers, abandoned buildings were over run with mass murderers. It was considered completely normal when you found a dead body laying on the streets, stomach ripped open or throat slit. Mascana was also known as the city of murderers. More than one eighth of the population were murderers who were overwhelmed with their own blood lust. But where there are villains, there are super heroes... Well, more like bounty hunters. One fourth of the population were bounty hunters that hunted down the mass murderers. But there was a legendary bounty hunter who lived in the very city of Mascana. Any mass murderer targeted by him would never live. The bounty hunter's name?

Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

A man raced down a shadowed alleyway. He was panting, and his legs were getting tired. He looked up. Ahead of him was a brick wall.

"No!" He panted. "No! Why?" Foot steps drew nearer behind him. He whirled around in panic. "Please!" He pleaded. "I promise! I promise I won't do it again! Just don't kill me!"

"Too late." Came the answer.

There was a flash of three blades, and the next thing the man knew, blood was spurting from three slashes in his chest. He staggered, and collapsed.

"Another bounty exterminated." A shadowed figure stood over him. He tried to breath, but choked on his own blood. He coughed, blood running down his chin. The figure turned and strode out of the alley way. The man felt the last of his strength leave his body, and everything went black.

* * *

"How'd your hunt go?" Trafalgar Law asked as the door's of his bar swung open. A green haired man strode inside. The customers took a look at the man and scooted away from him, frightened expressions on their faces.

The man had three gold earrings on his left ear, and a scar slashed across his eye. He wore a black cloak and dark green pants. Three swords hung from his hip.

"Alright." Zoro grunted, and sat down at Law's counter. Law tossed him a beer and Zoro drank it in one gulp.

"Alright eh?" Law grinned.

Zoro snorted. "Weakling gave up during half the fight, ran and pleaded me to spare him."

"You killed him?"

"Naturally."

"That's Buggy for you." Law said. "Strong outside and cowardly inside."

"He wasn't worth it." Zoro took a handful of bills out of his pocket and waved it around. "Only a thousand decals. I never should have tried to hunt him. Any other hunters stop by?"

"A few. Blackbeard was here a few hours ago. He hunted down some murderer called Jewelry Bonney."

Zoro rolled his eye and took out one of his swords and started to clean it.

"Who are you going to hunt next?" Law rummaged through a cabinet, and brought out a pile of bounty posters.

Zoro examined the bounty posters thoughtfully. "Small fry." He said. "I'll leave them to Kaku. Any one else?"

"Are you sure you want to take on the high ranked ones?" Law asked. "Every single bounty hunter was killed when they tried to capture one of them."

Zoro leaned towards Law, and pointed at the scar over his right eye. "You see this? That person gave me this! And he was younger than me! It's been two years now. I'm taking revenge."

Law cocked his eyebrow, amused. "You sure?"

Zoro nodded, his face grim.

Law stepped onto a ladder, and reached to the highest cabinet his bar had. He opened it, and pulled out eight bounty posters. He set them in front of Zoro.

"The Mugiwara Murder Gang." Law announced to Zoro.

"Not bad." Zoro looked at the bounty posters. "The smallest bounty is at least one hundred million decals. I'm impressed that you managed to get their bounties."

"I used to be a mass murderer. I wanted to beat those who were higher ranked than me. I took on the Mugiwara Murder Gang. They beat the shit out of me." Law cracked a smile, as if expecting Zoro to laugh. Zoro didn't. He read the bounties.

"Humming Brooke: Five hundred twenty million decals.

"Cannon Franky: Six hundred sixty million decals.

"Death Demon Nico Robin: One billion decals.

"Gunshot Chopper: Four hundred million decals.

"Death Leg Sanji: Nine hundred million decals.

"Sniper of Death Usopp: Five hundred and ten million decals.

"Murderer Thief Nami: Five hundred million decals."

Zoro stopped reading. "These are some sweet bounties." He examined the pictures.

"Humming" Brooke had a huge, black afro, and he wore black glasses. He was carrying a violin, and with a shock, Zoro realized that the tip of the violin had a hole, and bottom of the violin had a trigger. The violin was a gun.

"Cannon" Franky's hair was mostly bald, but there were roots of blue hair that grew on his head. He was carrying a huge bazooka under each arm, attached to his elbows with black straps.

"Death Demon" Nico Robin had jet black hair, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. A black cowboy hat sat on her head. On her waist hung a whip, two cutlasses of great quality, Zoro could see, and she was drawing a gun from her belt.

"Gunshot" Chopper was a young boy with a fringe of brown hair, and he was carrying a gun and had a look of disgust on his face. Zoro was a bit surprised, Chopper looked around only fifteen years old, yet he had such a high bounty.

"Death Leg" Sanji had blonde hair that covered his right eye, and a smoking cigarette hung from his mouth. He was raising his leg in a threatening kick, and there was a faint goatee on his chin.

"Sniper of Death" Usopp wore a huge yellow hat, under the hat was black, frizzy hair, and Zoro noticed that his nose was an unnaturally long. He was carrying a sling shot.

"Murderer Thief" Nami had long orange hair, and she was carrying a knife in one hand, and a staff in the other.

It was the last bounty that caught Zoro's eye. A boy with spiky, untidy hair kept under a straw hat, a scar under his left eye, and a knife and gun hanging from his waist. He wore a red vest and short blue jeans. It was him.

"Straw Hat Luffy. Bounty: Six billion." Zoro read. He looked up at Law.

"Found your guy?" Law grinned.

Zoro nodded slowly, still observing 'Straw Hat' Luffy's bounty.

"If you're going to take them on, let me tell you their strong points." Law said. "Once you leave for them, there's no stopping you so I might as well help you out." He pointed at 'Humming' Brooke.

"Brooke's got a gun in his violin. You probably already knew that." He added hastily. "He's got a thing for music. He lures you in with his music, and then pulls the trigger… BAM! You're dead."

Zoro nodded in acknowledgement. Law continued on with "Cyborg" Franky.

"Ah.. Now, Franky's adept with mechanics. He permanently attached his beloved bazookas to his arms. Don't think just because he's a pervert, that he'll be unprotected. Guy's got thousands of little gadgets hidden in his body. Let your guard down, and he kills you."

Law looked at "Death Demon" Nico Robin's picture. "Ah…. Robin…. Say, Zoro, have you ever heard of Devil Nano-bytes?"

Zoro nodded. In the town of Mascana, there were scientists that specialized in nano-byte technology. If you payed them enough, the scientists inserted nano-bytes into your body, enabling you to have specific super powers. He never bothered to get them, as because one, he didn't have enough money, and two, he wanted to be strong without the Devil Nano-bytes.

"Remember how I said Franky's adept with mechanics?" Law continued. "He's great with Devil Nano-bytes too. He inserted some of them into varied members of the gang. That's Brooke, Luffy, Chopper and Robin. Brooke's got this thing with his soul, I think he can control it, but I've never seen him use the nano-bytes in action. Robin, she's got a unusual nano-byte. She's got the power to sprout her limbs any where and anytime she wants. And she's adept in different kinds of weapons too. She taught most of her skills to Luffy, and Luffy mastered them like she did.

""Gunshot" Chopper…." Law smiled at the picture of the young boy. "His power is to be able to turn into a deer. That includes deer monster, deer hybrid, and deer whatever. Just if it's got something to do with deers. He's great at shooting too. Usopp taught him.

""Death Leg" Sanji's got a powerful kick. He can shatter titanium in just one kick. And that's not even his full power. He's one of the strongest in the gang, along with Luffy and Robin.

""Sniper of Death" Usopp. He's got a deadly strike. Can hit a target within ten miles in one shot with that sling shot of his. His bullets are filled with poison gas that can kill you within seconds.

""Murderer Thief" Nami. She just loves treasure. She'll murder someone for it, and that's how she got her nick name.

""Straw Hat" Luffy…" Law said slowly. Zoro focused his complete attention on him. "The strongest one of the Mugiwara Murder Gang…. He's got a power of rubber, ability to stretch like rubber, and stuff like that. He's mastered all weapons of murdering, and he's got a huge killing aura around him. He's great with weapons, but he prefers hand to hand combat." "That guy." Zoro said gravely. "He beat me with a sword, and he wasn't using his most powerful skill?"

Law nodded. "The Mugiwara Gang is the most feared mass murder gang in the city. You've gotta be careful when going up against them. Are you sure you want to go and hunt them?"

"Yes." Zoro said.

"Then may I wish you luck, and here is a piece of information I found useful when I challenged them." Law tossed Zoro a piece of tattered paper lazily. Zoro looked at it and realized that it was a list of directions.

"Their hideout is located in the Thousand Sunny tunnel" Law said lazily, and tossed a bottle of rum to a random customer, and called to the customer "Free bottle!" The customer thanked him, and opened the bottle with a pop. "The tunnel's under the New World sky scraper building." Law opened a bottle of beer and set it in front of Zoro. Zoro drank it slower. "You've got to tunnel under, and then there's a maze. Those are the directions on how to get in and out safely in the maze."

"Thanks." Zoro turned to leave. "I owe you."

"Good luck." Law called after him. "You'll need it!"

Zoro walked out of the canteen.

"Oh, yeah!" Law called. "Don't get lost!"

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please Review! I've been having this story in my mind for so long, ever since I stopped writing the Mary Sue fan fiction. I'm glad that I wrote it down. It didn't take me long to write this story, since I've already planned out everything. Did you like the concept of it? :D  
**

**Reviews and Criticisms welcome!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of my new fan fiction: Mugiwara Murder Gang! :D So previously, on Mugiwara Murder Gang, the bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro goes to hunt for the infamous Mugiwara Murder Gang. And that's pretty much it. :) Please enjoy this chapter! By the way, I forgot a disclaimer... Oops.  
**

**Disclaimer: Veratican Justice does not own One Piece, only the concept of this story.  
**

**Commencing: Fan fiction: Mugiwara Murder Gang: Chapter Two  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Hello, dear sir. May I be of assistance?" A tall figure dressed in a cloak confronted Zoro.

"No, thank you. I'm in a hurry." Zoro tried to be polite, though he desperately needed help. He had looked for the New World building that Law had mentioned, but after hours of looking, he couldn't find it.

"No, I insist." The cloaked figure said.

Zoro rolled his eye. "Very well."

"What location are you going to?" The figure inquired. "Perhaps I may guide you there."

"I'm going to the New World." Zoro said.

The figure took a step towards Zoro. "And what is your business there, sir?"

"I'm a bounty hunter. I heard that the Mugiwara Murder Gang's head quarters are under the New World. I'm going to hunt them down." Zoro replied nonchalantly. Was it him, or did the figure stiffen? But the figure relaxed so quickly that Zoro thought he must've imagined it.

The figure nodded. "Very well. I shall take you there. But before we leave, may you introduce yourself to me?"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said quickly, surprised that once hearing his name, the figure didn't not act surprised, unlike most of the normal citizens.

"Very well, Mr. Roronoa-may I call you Mr. Roronoa?" Zoro nodded. The person continued. "May I introduce myself. My name is," the figure hesitated. "Sunday. All Sunday." Sunday said hastily. Zoro ignored, or didn't bother to notice, the hesitation.

Sunday reached up to her hood and pulled it down. Zoro tried hard not to stare.

Sunday had black hair which was pushed back by a pair of sunglasses. Her eyes were brilliant blue, and gold earrings hung from her ears. She resembled…. Someone who looked very familiar… But Zoro just couldn't put his hand on it. Naturally, he decided to ignore it.

"Follow me." Sunday gestured to Zoro. She started walking down the street, and Zoro had no choice but to follow her. As he fell in line beside of her, Sunday started talking.

"You do know that Mascana is divided into a south, north, east and west divisions, do you?"

When Zoro looked blank, Sunday sighed. "The New World is located in the middle of Mascana, and there is a huge wall surrounding it. The only entrance into the New World is through the South Division."

Zoro nodded, even though he didn't understand a single bit of it.

"Right now, we are in the East Division, and the only way we can get to the South Division is by the Mascana Express."Sunday continued.

Zoro got bored and his eye started to wander around, scanning the faces of people for no particular reason.

"But however," The tone in Sunday's voice made Zoro look back to her. "The Mascana Express goes in a counter clockwise direction, and so in order to get to the South Division, we will have to take the express, which will take about…" Sunday broke off, calculating.

Zoro waited for the answer.

"Four days." Sunday finished.

Though he didn't show it, Zoro felt rather disappointed. Four days? He had expected that he would find and exterminate the Mugiwara Murder Gang in two days at most. But he decided not to argue, and followed Sunday.

"You know, I've heard about you." Sunday said.

"Really?" Zoro said, then realized how stupid that sounded. He was the most famed bounty hunter in the town Mascana, and he acted surprised that a _single_ woman knew him? Such stupidity.

"Yes," Sunday said, and she obviously found Zoro's reaction quite amusing. "You're a rather famed bounty hunter, not just in Mascana. Your strong and cold attitude is well know, and so is your skill. I've heard you fought Straw hat Luffy, and lost, didn't you? It was a rather eye catching rumor."

Zoro nodded. "That's why I'm going to the New World. I'm going to take revenge, I'm stronger now."

"Would you mind telling me in detail about your battle, Mr. Roronoa?" Sunday said, and when Zoro looked wary, she added "It's always been a favorite article of mine, and I find it amazing that you managed to survive.

So Zoro told her, how two years ago, he had been walking down the street, and heard cries of help...

* * *

**Flashback**

"Help! Please! Mercy!"

"Huh?" Zoro raced down the street and turned the corner. "What's the ma-" He stopped in midsentence, and stared at the scene.

A dark, shadowed figure was standing over a trembling figure, hands held high over it's head, holding a knife, just about to slam it down onto the trembling woman's head.

"Oi!" In a flash, Zoro drew his swords, and raced over to the figure. Just as the figure brought the sword down, and the woman screamed, Zoro blocked the sword of the man. "Don't harm a lady, especially not when she's down." He snarled.

The figure turned, and in one swift movement, the figure's foot came out of nowhere and kicked Zoro into the streets. As Zoro stumbled to a stop, the figure turned back to finish the woman.

"Stop!" Zoro yelled, and pounced at the man again. He held the man back, and shouted to the woman. "Go! Go now while I can still hold him!"

Stammering a thanks, the woman slipped out under the man, and sprinted off, screaming for help.

The figure sprang back, and Zoro let go.

"You took my prey. You let it escape." The figure said with annoyance.

"Yes," Zoro said mockingly. "Yes I did."

"I'll make you my prey." The figure said, and without warning, a fist slammed into him and he was thrown back out into the dimly lit streets. The figure stepped into the light of the street lights.

"You!" Zoro gasped. The man, no, the _boy_ had spiky, messy black hair that was pinned down across his forehead with a golden Strawhat threaded with a single, crimson red ribbon. He wore a red vest that matched the ribbon on his hat, and blue shorts. From his waist hung a cutlass, and a gun.

"Yes, me." Straw Hat Luffy said in the same mocking tone Zoro had used. "I'm going to kill you now. You are now my prey." Luffy sprang forward without a warning, and drew his cutlass and sliced. Zoro ducked and aimed a swipe towards Luffy's knees. Luffy avoided the swipe by jumping, and kicked out at Zoro, who tumbled backwards in order to avoid it.

"You are good." Luffy said, almost approvingly. "Better than anyone I had before. But I will still kill you." Suddenly, Luffy disappeared.

Zoro sensed something behind him, and whirled, bringing up one of his sword in defense. Luffy's cutlass clanged against the sword's blade.

"Your reflexes are good too. No one has blocked that move before." Luffy nodded. "You make a good murderer. I changed my mind about killing you. Wanna join my group?"

"What?" Zoro sprang back, and stared at the young boy. "You idiot! I'm a bounty hunter, why would I ever become a murderer?!"

Luffy tilted his head, deep in thought. "Because... it's fun?"

"How can you think killing people is fun?"

"You have the killing intent. And you want to kill. I sensed you." Luffy grinned, his smile bigger than half of his face. "Wanna join my group?"

"No!" Zoro shot back, and charged, swinging all three swords.

"I'll wait." Luffy said calmly as Zoro charged. He grinned again. "I'll wait until you join." He somersaulted over Zoro's head, and landed behind him neatly. "And just so you don't forget..."

"Huh?" Zoro spun, and reacted to late.

There was a yell of surprise, and something wet dripping down Zoro's face. Zoro opened his eye, and looked around. Strangely, everything seemed off. He reached a hand up to touch the wet stuff, though he knew what it was already. Blood. He had been cut. He ran his hand up to feel the size of the cut. Good news, it wasn't fatal. Bad news, it was across his left eye. Even badder news, he couldn't see. He turned to look at Luffy.

Luffy grinned, and jammed his Straw Hat further down on his head. "Don't forget our promise!" He laughed, sheathed his cutlass which was dripping with Zoro's blood, and leapt off into the night.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I see," Sunday said. "So that's how it is. Thank you for telling me that wonderful, thrilling, memory, Mr. Roronoa."

"No biggie." Zoro shrugged.

They walked on in silence, and occasionally Sunday would stop and buy a paper. Before Zoro knew it, they had reached the Mascana Express Station.

By the time they boarded the Express, it was night. Zoro stared at the moving buildings, decked with shining lights, while Sunday read the newspaper. Finally, feeling drowsy, he leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

The moment Zoro fell asleep, Sunday took a walkie talkie out of her cloak. She pressed a sequence of buttons, and held the black object to her mouth.

"Hey, Robin!" The cheery voice of a young boy greeted her. "Did you find anyone?"

"I did, Luffy." Sunday glanced at the snoring Zoro cautiously.

"Who?" The boy didn't bother to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Roronoa Zoro." Sunday said. "I've caught quite a huge fish this time. Just in luck, he's coming to the New World to hunt us."

"Is he good?" Luffy asked, excited.

"Quite good, I believe." Sunday said.

There was another beep, and Sunday pressed the answer button.

"Roobin-chwaan!" A man's voice swooned from the walkie talkie.

"Quiet, Sanji." Sunday said, and the voice immediately silenced.

"Oi, what's wrong with you, Sanji?" Luffy complained. "It's not your turn to talk with Robin."

"Shut up stupid! Don't argue with me or you won't get any meat!"

Luffy huffed and Sunday could imagine the grouchy look on the boy's face.

There was another beep, and Sunday pressed the button again.

"I heard from Luffy you got another prey." A girl's voice said.

"Yes." Sunday answered.

The girl sighed. "Just let us have some fun, Robin. Don't kill the prey by yourself again."

Sunday sniffed. "Spandam was an exception. He pestered me for a long time. If I didn't kill him he would've annoyed me to death."

"Whatever." There was a beep, and the girl hung up.

"What's the prey's name?" Sanji asked.

"Rorororonoa Zororo!" Luffy said proudly.

"It's Roronoa Zoro." Sunday said. "There are only three 'ro's in his name.

"Whatever!" Luffy said happily. "Robin, can I kill him this time?"

"No!" Sanji interrupted before Sunday could answer. "You killed Lucci last time! It's my turn!"

"But you killed Absalom!" Luffy protested. "I want to kill Zororo!"

"Zoro." Sunday corrected. "And Sanji, I think Luffy should be able to kill him. Zoro encountered him before, and Luffy fought him, but only gave him a scar. Do you remember, Luffy?"

"I never left a prey alive, did I?" Luffy said thoughtfully. "Oh well! I think I did fight a man called Rownoa Sorrow, or something! So hah!" Luffy turned to Sanji. "Hah! I get to kill him!"

"Whatever you say, Robin-chwan…" Sanji hung up.

"Well, thanks for telling us!" Luffy said, then hung up. Sunday pressed the off button on the walkie talkie, and put it back into her cloak. Then she took a bronze knife, identical to the one Zoro had seen on Nico Robin's bounty poster, and started cleaning it. She was one step closer to leading Zoro to his death.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Review's greatly appreciated! :p  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of my new Fan Fiction: Mugiwara Murder Gang. I thank TheHappyCaptain for the helpful tips on writing Chapter Two, and I thank everyone who has reviewed on my chapters! Not very much people, but you have my thanks! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D School has started for me, and so I won't be updating every day like I used to during summer vacation, but I'll still try to update once every two days! Oh yeah, I forget to mention, this story is AU, though you probably already figured that out.**

**Note: The end of this chapter might be a bit violent and unnerving, so please brace yourselves or stop reading.  
**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Mugiwara Murder Gang.  
**

* * *

"Mr. Roronoa, it's time to wake." Sunday shook Zoro.

"Mm? Wut?" Zoro opened his eyes sleepily. "Morning already?" Bright morning light shone in his eyes, and he was temporarily blinded for a moment.

"Yes, Mr. Roronoa." Sunday said. "We've arrived at the North Division. The train has stopped to pick up some passengers. It won't start off towards the West Division until in the afternoon. We should get off to get some breakfast."

"Fine." Zoro yawned. Sunday stood up from her seat and started walking towards the doors of the train. Zoro followed her, his stomach grumbling for water and food.

"I know a good place for food in this division." Sunday said as Zoro caught up to her. They walked down the stairs that led to the exit of the train station. People hurried around them, trying to get on the Mascana Express early. "The manager is an old acquaintance of mine, and she serves very high quality food."

"I hope her beer's good." Zoro said.

"It is." Sunday replied. "I've tasted it before."

They exited the train station, and into the streets of people bustling into shops, and stalls of food whose delicious aroma's just made Zoro hungrier.

"There it is." Sunday pointed at a rather abandoned looking inn, which was shadowed by a huge shopping mall that was filled with people. The shopping mall outstripped the small inn in popularity and advertisements. As they walked towards the inn, there were no posters or anything taped onto the doors or walls of the inn, saying 'Our food's the best!' or 'Gourmet Dining Right Here!', unlike most restaurants Zoro had seen. The only thing with words was a huge, dusty, sign above the door saying 'Vivi's Diner'.

"Are you sure it's not that one?" Zoro pointed at an extremely popular restaurant, just a few blocks away, which was streaming with people desperate to get in and eat.

Sunday chuckled. "No, I'm sure." She pushed on the door, and it opened with a creak.

Inside, the inn was much more populated than what Zoro had thought. Though it held not a lot of seats and tables, and it was just as old and creaky as it seemed outside, there were a few people who were dining, and enjoying themselves.

"Hello there!" A blue haired girl called from the counter, where she polished glasses. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please." Sunday called back, and started walking towards the counter, which held many empty seats.

Zoro, engulfed in the aromas of food, didn't realize Sunday had gone from his side until she was sitting on a chair next to the counter. He hurried over.

"Hello," the bartender smiled at him. "I'm Vivi, the owner of this inn. What would you like?"

"We'll have a Normal Breakfast each, medium sized please." Sunday said when Zoro hesitated. "Plus a coffee with milk for me and a glass of beer for him."

Vivi nodded, and turned away. Zoro noted that the counter had everything that a kitchen was supposed to have. A stove, a grill, pots and pans, ingredients, sauces and herbs, knives, and the ordinary bar supplies. Vivi must be the only worker here, and that was probably why all the supplies were behind the counter.

"So, what brings you here?" Though Vivi didn't say Sunday's name, her tone meant that she was talking to Sunday.

"Zoro here," Sunday answered. "Is off to eliminate the Mugiwara Murder Gang. I'm just the tour guide."

"Tour guide, eh?" Vivi said disbelievingly, and the sounds of oil frying could be heard as she placed the sausages onto the frying pan. Vivi pressed a button on what Zoro recognized as a coffee machine. There was a humming sound, then later Vivi set a mug of hot, steaming coffee in front of Sunday. She walked over to the fridge, opened the door, pulled out a beer, opened it and gave it to Zoro, before returning to cook.

"You know," She said casually. "I used to be a member of the Mugiwara Murder Gang."

Zoro stiffened, and he noticed Sunday freeze in position. Sunday quickly relaxed, and was staring at Vivi.

"I'm sorry, Vivi, but you just don't go announcing that you used to be in one of the most infamous murder gangs in Mascana." Robin said rather stiffly.

"No, I can say whatever I want." Vivi said dismissively. "And I'm going to help Zoro." She set plates of steaming scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon and baked beans in front of them, and sat down opposite Zoro.

"I was one of the first members to join." Vivi said. "It started off with Nico Robin and her apprentice, Monkey D. Luffy. Then Monkey D. Luffy became more skilled in murdering than his mentor, and together they formed the Mugiwara Murder Gang by recruiting. Murder Thief Nami, Death Leg Sanji, Sniper of Death Usopp and I were among the first to join.

"Then I left them. I only killed when I had too, but the Mugiwara Murder Gang," Vivi stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath and leaned in towards Zoro. Zoro noted that on both of her ring fingers, there were lots of rings, attached to each other with small gold chains, and almost covered her fingers completely.

"They're completely crazy." Vivi whispered. "Sadistic lot, they are. They kill for fun. Kill a person brutally and they laugh." She leaned backwards and watched Zoro and Sunday eat, before continuing. "That's why I left them and became a bartender. I realized just how WRONG the murderers were. Now, I hate them." Vivi filled herself a glass of water and chugged it down. "And that's why I'm going to help you." She said. "I'm going to help you end their sadistic ways. I know their secrets."

Zoro stopped eating for a moment and listened intently.

"The Mugiwara Murder Gang are very clever." Vivi said. "They are stationed in every single division, disguised as normal people." Vivi shot a meaningful glance at Sunday, but Zoro missed it.

"And they lure you in, before killing you. Every night, unless they are accompanying a victim to their head quarters, they meet up at their HQ, and discuss, laugh, party, before heading out to kill some more people.

"As for bounty hunters set on the gang's trail, at least one member of the gang is following the bounty hunter, escorting them safely to the HQ before brutally slaughtering them with help from the rest of the members. It's USUALLY Murder Thief Nami who follows them, since she more of the sneaky type, but occasionally the other members escort people." Vivi thought for a moment. "That's all I remember. I left their group two years ago, so I don't really remember." She added.

Zoro nodded in thanks, and stood up to leave. He noticed that Sunday wasn't finished yet. "Do you want me to stay here and wait for you to finish?" He offered.

"No, thanks." Sunday said politely. "Mr. Roronoa, you may go first. I need to talk to Vivi privately."

Zoro nodded in acknowledgement, and left.

As soon as Zoro left, Vivi turned to Sunday, a mocking sneer on her face. "'Mr. Roronoa'?" She scoffed. "I think you're over doing it, _Robin_."

"Being polite has nothing wrong with it, Vivi." Sunday retorted.

"And what's this about 'private talk'?" Vivi sneered. "Gonna scold me about talking too much?"

"Yes." Sunday whipped out a pistol, and pointed it at the nearest diner. The diner turned to run, but Sunday pulled the trigger. No sound came out, but the customer collapsed, his head bleeding, a bullet through it. Several arms grew out of Sunday's back, and started shooting the silent pistols until she and Vivi were the only living things left.

Vivi turned to Sunday, her mocking sneer replaced with a mask of pure horror. "Devil Nano-bytes?" She whispered.

Sunday nodded. "New addition to the group. Only a year ago, when Franky joined. Surprised? That's one more information to add to your little book of profiles of murderers. Not that you would live long enough to write it."

"I'm not going to die so easily." Vivi said. "I've been training for this case especially."

Sunday cocked her eyebrow. "Let's see."

Vivi flicked her hands, and the rings on her fingers slipped free. Though disguised as normal gold rings, the outsides of the rings were tipped with razor sharp blades that Vivi could hurl at others were deadly accuracy and power.

"I see you still haven't given up on the 'String Slasher' thing." Sunday said.

"No, I haven't. I've gotten stronger at it though."

"Let's see if it's as strong as me." Sunday moved, and in a flash, she was behind Vivi, a bronze knife pressed to Vivi's throat. Vivi flung her rings back, but Sunday disappeared just as fast as she had come. Suddenly, two Sundays appeared, in front and behind Vivi.

"Huh?" Vivi stuttered in shock.

"Devil Nano-bytes." Sunday said calmly. "I can sprout any limbs of my body anywhere. That includes clones of my body too. Don't move unless you want an extremely painful death."

Vivi didn't move. She knew that the torture Sunday could inflict was horrible, and she rather have an easier and less painless death.

"How should I kill you…." Sunday mused. "I know!" She walked towards Vivi, and leaped over the counter, until she was just a few centimeters away from Vivi's face. Vivi felt the clone grip her head and pull it back. She knew what was going to happen. Sunday grabbed Vivi's chin, and forced it back. Vivi closed her eyes and wished it would be over quick.

SNAP!

Sunday left a mangled Vivi lying on the ground behind her counter. She cleaned off the blood on her knife. "That will teach you not to talk too much." She said, and walked out of the door.

* * *

**... Did I go too far on Vivi's death? Was it a bit unnerving for you? It was for me. When I wrote this, my neck started feeling a bit... I don't know, stiff or something, and I think I wrote too much detail... D: Oh well. Was it good? (Apart from the death) Bad? Okay? So-so? Reviews greatly appreciated, especially helpful ones!**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just wondering, because in the chapter before, Vivi was murdered, so should I put the rating to M? For violence? Though I'm going to try and remove the violent bits out, should I still put it on M? I've read more violent fan fictions that are rated T, but should I put it on M, just in case? ... ._. Please enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Mugiwara Murder Gang: Chapter Four  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was night again, and the train had already started moving towards the West Division. Sunday had gotten on the train after she had killed Vivi, and as she watched Zoro close his eyes and his breathing steady, she removed the same walkie-talkie from the night before from her cloak. She dialed a number, and pressed a red button.

"Hello?" Sunday whispered into the black object.

"Hi Robin!" Luffy said cheerily. "How's it going?"

Sunday decided not to stall him. "I met Vivi today."

"Really?" Luffy's voice was excited. "Was she well?"

"Yes, Luffy." Sunday said. "At least, until I killed her." She laughed softly at her own joke.

"Why'd you kill her?" Luffy complained.

"Because she gave information away to the bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro." Sunday answered swiftly.

Luffy's voice immediately went grave. "She did? But she promised…"

"Apparently, she broke her promise. Vivi wanted us to die, Luffy. She told Zoro that. I had to kill her." Sunday said.

"Does Zororo know?" Luffy asked intently.

"No, he left for the train before I killed Vivi and the other customers."

"Where are you now?" Luffy said, still in the same, grave voice.

"We are in the train, heading for the South Division."

"Okay then!" Luffy's voice immediately switched to his normal, bubbly one. "See you at the headquarters, Robin!" There was a beep as Luffy hang up.

Sunday was just about to put the walkie-talkie away when there came another beep, and she pressed the button again. A girl's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"Is it true?" The girl asked. "I mean, the whole 'Vivi-betrayed-us' thing."

"I'm afraid so, Nami." Sunday said.

Nami sighed. "I never thought she would be the one to give away secrets. We trusted her."

"You did, but I didn't." Sunday interjected.

"That's because you don't trust anyone apart from us, Robin." Nami said with exasperation. "And please hurry with delivering Zoro. It's getting crazy without you here. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brooke party every night, and I can hardly sleep."

"I see." Sunday said. "Did you catch any prey?"

"Only Kalifa." Nami sniffed. "I was hoping for more prey, but none of the bounty hunters are stupid enough to wander out."

"Ah." Sunday said. "What about the others? Any prey for them?"

"Luffy always gets the good prey." Nami immediately complained. "These few days, he got Arlong, Don Krieg, Hody Jones, I can't even remember! It's like he's some sort of human magnet! Anyways, is Zoro good at any fighting?"

"Very good, I believe. He took down a lot of murderers in the past few years he has been in the business of bounty hunting." Sunday replied, and took out a knife. She started cleaning it.

"How good?" Nami asked curiously.

"He fought Luffy before, and managed to survive, even though Luffy didn't fight him seriously. And if I remember clearly," Sunday paused for a moment, thinking. "In his first year of bounty hunting, he defeated Eight Arm Hachi."

Nami groaned. "Really?" Before she had joined the Mugiwara Murder Gang, Nami had been part of the "Arlong Bounty Hunting Co.", which she had hated, because even though they had called themselves 'Bounty Hunters', they killed not only bounty hunters, but normal people too if they didn't pay money. Nami, even though she loved killing people, thought this was too unfair, and so she left the "Arlong Bounty Hunting Co." and joined the Mugiwara Murder Gang.

"But… He's not stronger than me, is he?" Nami asked hopefully.

"If you're hoping on killing him, I'm sorry to say, but Luffy has already dibbed Zoro." Sunday said.

Nami groaned again. "He always gets the good ones."

"Because you don't have his tracking skills." Sunday interjected coldly. Nami's complaining and moaning were getting on her nerves.

"Have a heart, Robin." Nami huffed and hung up.

Sunday pressed a green button, and put the walkie-talkie back into her cloak. She started cleaning her knife again.

"That's a cool knife."

A voice made her jump. She turned and saw Zoro, who was looking at Sunday with his good eye.

"Really?" Sunday said nervously.

"Where did you get it?" Zoro sat up and scooted towards Sunday, staring at the knife. Sunday scooted away from him.

"It is a family heirloom. Passed down through many generations in my family." Sunday lied through her teeth.

"Cool." Zoro said, but he looked like he didn't believe her. He looked at the knife again. "You know, I think that that looks awfully like the 'Death Demon' Nico Robin's knife…"

"It does, doesn't it?" Sunday agreed.

"Is it Nico Robin's knife?" Zoro inquired.

"No, at least, I don't think it is, Mr. Roronoa." Sunday said, resuming her calmness. What point was leading Zoro to the Mugiwara Murder Gang if he suspected her? She better just keep calm and hide her emotions.

"What happened to the nervousness?" Zoro asked, noticing Sunday's sudden change of mood.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Roronoa." Sunday said. "You gave me a fright, talking to me suddenly like that."

"Sorry, then." Zoro shrugged, but kept his eye on the knife. "It seems like a sharp and quick knife. No ordinary person could handle that without cutting themselves…"

"Before I inherited it, my grandfather taught me how to handle it." Sunday said, keeping her calm.

Fortunately, this time Zoro seemed to believe her. "So you do have some fighting skills."

"Thank you, Mr. Roronoa." Sunday moved to put the knife back into her cloak, but Zoro stopped her.

"I'd like to see it." Zoro said sternly. "Just in case."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Roronoa." Sunday handed him the knife reluctantly. Zoro took it and studied it. He ran his finger down the edge of the blade, and the knife made a long cut the moment he dragged his finger down it. A few drops of blood dripped from the cut on his finger, and Zoro licked the cut.

"Just as I thought." Zoro said, examining the knife again. "Very sharp and quick." He swung it around. "Very light too." He added. He turned to Sunday again, who reached gingerly towards the knife. "This knife is in a very good shape." He said, studying Sunday's face to see if he could find any emotion. Sunday's face remained blank. "It's been used a lot of times, recently too."

"How can you tell?" Sunday asked as Zoro went back to swinging the knife.

"Sword Interpretation." Zoro answered. "It's the first skill swordsmen have to learn. They have to learn how to see if the sword or knife is in a good shape, or a bad shape." When Sunday didn't answer, Zoro added, "That means if the knife has been used frequently, or not at all." He looked at Sunday again. "And why is that?" He inquired.

"I practice." Sunday answered immediately, and Zoro was disappointed when not even a flicker of emotion passed her face. "Though I don't need to, but I prefer to keep in shape with my knife skills."

Zoro sighed. "Very well." When Sunday looked at Zoro expectantly, he realized that she wanted him to give the knife back. "I'm sorry." He said. "But I will have to keep this knife. It is too quick and sharp for you, and you might cut yourself. As a bounty hunter, I have to guarantee your safety." Zoro slid the knife into one of his scabbards.

Sunday looked like she wanted to protest, but obviously thought better of it, and didn't say anything. They sat in silence, before Sunday decided to speak up.

"Mr. Roronoa," She said. Zoro turned his head towards her. "You usually sleep through the entire night, and so may I inquire, _how _did you wake up? It's only six or so."

"Didn't feel like sleeping." Zoro said.

"When did you actually wake up?"

"I woke up when you put something back in your cloak." Zoro said.

Sunday stiffened a bit. "What was it that you saw, Mr. Roronoa?"

"A black object." Zoro scrunched up his eyebrows. "I saw you put a black object into your cloak."

Sunday breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Where are we now?" Zoro asked.

"We are halfway at the West Division." Sunday said.

"Does it bother you that you are leading me to the Headquarters of the Mugiwara Murder Gang?"

"No, Mr. Roronoa. Not at all." When Zoro looked at Sunday with a cocked eyebrow, she added hastily, "I've always wanted to meet the Mugiwara Murder Gang, even if they did kill me."

"I see." Zoro said.

"Excuse me," a man dressed in a train attendant uniform opened the door to their compartment. He was carrying a tray of pastries and newspapers. "Would you like a newspaper, or a plate of pastries?"

Zoro's stomach rumbled. "We'll take both."

The man nodded. "Very well." He walked over to where they were sitting, and placed the tray of pastries and a newspaper in front of them. Then he bowed twice, and backed out of the compartment.

Sunday picked out a pastry and nibbled on it delicately as Zoro examined the newspaper. His eyes widened.

"What is it, Mr. Roronoa?" Sunday asked.

"It's Vivi!" Zoro said, staring at the newspaper. "She's been murdered!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Four  
**

* * *

**Yeah, you guys know that already. But Zoro doesn't. By the way, I made the 'Sword Interpretation' thing up completely, because Zoro had to have some explanation for knowing all that about Robin's knife. Did you like it? I'm sorry, but there wasn't so much action in it... Reviews greatly appreciated!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five of my story Mugiwara Murder Gang! Yaay! And I'm sorry to say to all of you who have read my other fanfiction, Ouroboros, that it has come to an end, and it is complete. On the OTHER hand, I've managed to update Chapter Five! Yaaay! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! Please enjoy! **

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Mugiwara Murder Gang: Chapter Five  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Oh," Sunday said, seeming slightly surprised*. "What horrible news."

"I never thought some one would kill her." Zoro said. "She's been in the bar business for years, hasn't she?"

"Indeed." Sunday said. "Yet anyone could have killed her these past few years, but she was killed yesterday."

"I wish I was at the death scene." Zoro said. "I would've been able to track down the murderer."

"Sure you would, Mr. Roronoa."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, Mr. Roronoa."

"Whatever."

"…"

"Where are we at?"

"The West Division, Mr. Roronoa."

"How long until we get to the South Division?"

"Not very long, Mr. Roronoa. The West Division isn't as populated as the other Divisions of Mascana, so the train will be setting off towards the South Division at around 10."

"What time is it now?"

"6 o'clock, Mr. Roronoa."

"Gaah! I can't wait that long!" Zoro groaned, and he stood up. "I'm going out. You?"

"No thank you, Mr. Roronoa." Sunday politely refused. "I'll just stay here."

"Fine." Zoro walked out of the compartment.

After a while, the same man who delivered the paper walked in. He sat down next to Sunday and ripped of the hat that the uniform provided.

"Stupid hat." He said. He went to scrunch the hat up and was about to throw it out of the window when Sunday stopped him.

"Sanji, I doubt that you will be able to keep your identity secret if you lose part of your uniform. All train attendants need full uniform."

The man sighed. He jammed the blue hat back on his head. He had golden blonde hair, and part of it covered his right eye, and he sported a small goatee. He's eyebrows were curly. "Death Leg" Sanji sighed. "Very well, Robin-chwan." He took a cigarette out of the pocket of his blue uniform, lit it and popped it in his mouth. "Was that Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji pointed his thumb at the door.

"Indeed." Sunday said, and picked up another pastry.

"Doesn't look too bright." Sanji grunted.

"He's a genius at fighting, if I may comment." Sunday said, and took small bites of the pastry.

"Really?" Sanji's only visible eyebrow was furrowed. "I don't think you can fight well with three swords. How does he even hold them?"

"Between his teeth and in both his hands." Sunday answered swiftly.

Sanji let out a burst of laughter. He turned to Sunday. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I am sure." Sunday said coldly.

"I'm deeply sorry, Robin-chwan." Sanji apologized. "I am ashamed for doubting your facts. I should have watched my mouth. Why should I laugh when I can do only half of what you can-"

"Save it, Sanji." Sunday cut him off. Sanji immediately stopped talking and waited for Sunday to speak. "Yes, even I do agree that Mr. Roronoa's fighting style is ridiculous, yet he managed to beat many infamous murderers, including Eight Arm Hachi."

Sanji's face was grim. Sunday knew that Sanji was taking Zoro seriously, for a few years ago; Eight Arm Hachi had defeated Sanji. Zoro had been able to defeat Hachi, and so that placed him a level higher in fighting skill than Sanji. "He's not so bright in intelligence, right?"

"Seeing as he had easily fallen for my disguise and yours, I presume not."

Sanji snorted. "Knew it. The only thing bright about him is his hair."

Sunday smiled faintly. "You are joining us?"

"Probably." Sanji said. "Though as much as I want to stay by your side, Robin-chwan," Sunday rolled her eyes as his voice rose to a higher octave when he said her name, "I believe I am going to _hate _travelling with Marimo."

"Marimo?"

"The name suits him."

"… I believe so, Sanji."

"Jabura died, you know?"

"Really? By whose hand?"

Sanji sat a bit straighter and patted his chest. Sunday rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I guess I know now." Sunday said without any expression.

Sanji sighed and deflated, disappointed that Sunday had shone no reaction.

"You killed Vivi-swan, didn't you?" He said.

"Is that a hint of accusation I hear?"

"No, not at all, Robin-chwan!" Sanji said hastily.

"Very well then." Sunday said. "Vivi deserved it any way. She gave Mr. Roronoa information about us."

"What?" Sanji looked hurt. "But Vivi-swan promised..."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?" Sunday sighed. "_**People break**_**_ promises_.**"

"You're right, Robin-chwan." Sanji said. "People do break promises."

A smile appeared on Sunday's face. "You don't have to follow my word all the time, Sanji."

"Yes, I do!" Sanji said.

Sunday chuckled, and Sanji checked his watch.

"Well," He said. "I guess I must be going. The train manager gave me fifteen minutes of break, and it's near the end. Back to serving ungrateful people." Sanji sniffed with distaste and walked out of the door. A moment later he popped back and swooned, "Faarewell, Rooobin-chwaaan!"

Sunday waved goodbye, and Sanji closed the door.

* * *

"Hello."

Zoro turned to see a girl with bright orange hair striding towards him. "Yes?" He stopped and waited. As she drew nearer, he could make out that her hair was tied in a bun, and she had a blue hairband that pushed any loose hair out of her face. She wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt streaked with orange and dashes of gray. On her feet, Zoro noted, were really high and most likely expensive high heels. Jimmy Choos, if he hadn't mistaken. Her green eyes glinted, and she approached him quicker, as though she was afraid that he would suddenly sprint off.

"Are you Roronoa Zoro?" She confronted him and planted a hand on her waist, putting all her weight on one leg so that she looked like one of those models posing for a picture.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh, nothing." The girl said dismissively. "Just wanted to meet the _great_ Roronoa Zoro." She said haughtily.

Zoro drew back. "What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing, nothing." The girl said softly, her voice resembling that of the swift wind, which almost seemed to whisper words.

Suddenly, the girl walked past him, like she had never stopped to talk to him. Zoro looked at her in confusion. What was it with girls these days?

"I'd put that wallet back, Nami." Sunday's voice, cold and unnerving came from behind.

"Huh?" Zoro whirled around, to see Sunday standing behind him, her arms folded and her cloak's hood pushed back.

"I wouldn't!" The girl said, and Zoro spun to look at her. She waved a brown wallet cheekily at him.

"My wallet!" Zoro's hand instinctually clamped itself onto the pocket where he normally kept his wallet, though he knew that it wouldn't be there.

"Nyah! Stupid, aren't you?" "Murder Thief" Nami stuck her tongue out at Zoro, still waving the wallet.

"Don't let me use the swords, woman." Zoro growled.

"What? I'm surprised you didn't use them yet." Nami said teasingly. "Aren't you supposed to be a bounty hunter? I'm a murderer, and a thief, and I'm proud of it! So why not attack me?"

"Not in front of everyone, Mr. Roronoa." Sunday's hand touched Zoro's shoulder.

"I know." Zoro growled, but unsheathed one of his swords anyway.

Nami took a step back, looking worried, but that quickly disappeared when Zoro didn't swing at her. She waved the wallet in the air. "Let's see now, how much have you earned?" She opened the wallet.

"Give it back!" Zoro charged at Nami, and swung the sword at her. Nami dodged without looking up, rapidly counting money.

"One Thousand, Two Thousand…."

"Argh!" Zoro yelled, and swung at her again. She dodged just as quickly. After a few more swings, she glanced up, and yelled. "Luffy! We've got enough for dinner _and _partying!"

"What?" Zoro glanced around in alarm. "Straw Hat Luffy?"

"Great!" A figure leapt down from a tall building and landed in the middle of Zoro and Nami.

The figure was wearing a long sleeved, bright red vest, a yellow sash belt and short, light blue jeans. Though the clothing had changed, Zoro knew perfectly well who it was. _That Straw Hat. That spiky, messy black hair. That scar under the eye._

"Straw Hat Luffy." Zoro snarled, and slowly unsheathed all three of his swords.

"Straw Hat" Luffy raised his head and grinned at Zoro. "Hi Zororo! Long time no see!"

"It's Zoro." Zoro growled, and placed one of his swords into his mouth.

"Still want to join my gang?" Luffy's broad grin took up half of his face. Nami tugged impatiently at Luffy's arm.

"Luffy, we have to go! The others' are waiting!"

"No!" Zoro replied at the same time, and as Nami pulled Luffy, Zoro charged forward.

"Hee Hee!" Luffy laughed as he dodged Zoro's jabs while running backwards. "Whee!"

"Watch it!" A person dressed in a brown suit yelled as Zoro's blow nearly hit him.

"Sorry!" Sunday called as she sprinted after the pursuing swordsman.

"Luffy, watch out for that pole!" Nami called as she slipped Zoro's wallet into a pocket.

"Huh?" Luffy looked back and slammed straight into a metal pole. Despite the fact that he was going in for the kill, Zoro snickered at the boy's stupidity. He charged at a dazed Luffy, who was rubbing a huge bump on his head, his blades flashing as the sun reflected off them.

Zoro gave a roar, and when he was a few feet in front of Luffy, he pushed off the ground, and hurtled towards Luffy.

"Why do I always have to interfere?" Nami sighed as she walked in front of a rampaging Zoro. "No hitting ladies!" She scolded Zoro, and lifted her foot up.

"Crap!" Zoro cried right before his face hit the extremely long heel of Nami's Jimmy Choo high heels. "Argh!" Zoro fell to the ground, clutching his face.

Nami, seizing this opportunity, grabbed a mumbling Luffy and dragged him off.

"Mr. Roronoa!" Sunday rushed to Zoro's side. "Are you alright?"

"Argh!" Zoro groaned again. "Beaten by a girl!"

Sunday helped him up and handed the swords (he had dropped them) to Zoro.

"God that _hurt_!" Zoro groaned as Sunday helped him walk towards the train station. He removed his hand, and Sunday saw a huge, circular black bruise forming, right slap bang in the middle of his forehead.

Sunday couldn't help herself. "That's what you get for running into a high heel." She giggled as the memory of Zoro smashing into Nami's high heel flashed through her mind.

"Shut up." Zoro said. "Why didn't you do anything about them?"

"I couldn't." Sunday said. "Because_ you _had my knife, Mr. Roronoa."

"Damn it, I forgot!" Zoro said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Sunday's bronze knife. "Just have it!"

"Thank you, Mr. Roronoa." Sunday accepted the knife.

Sanji stared at Sunday, a quizzical look on his face. He mimed a huge circle on his forehead.

_Got hit in the forehead by Nami's high heels. _Sunday scribbled on a piece of paper as they sat down in their compartment. She handed it to Sanji, who accepted it politely.

Zoro didn't pay attention. He just assumed that Sunday was giving the attendant a tip, and kept his eyes on the window as the scenery passed in a blur.

Sanji read to note, and had to bite his lip to stop laughing. It failed and he let out a guffaw of laughter. Zoro turned his eyes towards Sanji in puzzlement. Sanji apologized and excused himself before going to the baggage carriage and laughing his head off.

* * *

"Is this it?" Zoro stared at the huge, marble building before them.

"Indeed so, Mr. Roronoa." Sunday answered calmly.

It had already been a few hours since the train had arrived at the South Division. It had taken them less than thirty minutes to find the New World skyscraper, thanks to Sunday's guide skills.

"The sun is setting." Sunday glanced at the sun, a huge, bright orange circle that rays turned the clouds pink. It was at the far end of the darkening sky. "The Mugiwara Murder Gang should be gathering."

"Let's go then!" Zoro marched towards the door, and was just about to push it open when Sunday stopped him.

"That is not the correct way to enter the Mugiwara Murder Gang's headquarters, Mr. Roronoa."

"Then what is?" Zoro demanded.

"Follow me." Sunday spun on her heel, and started walking along the side of the building, and into the garden.

"What? It's in the garden? How do you know?" Zoro followed Sunday.

"I spent my life exploring Mascana. There is not a single place I do not know." Sunday replied, and came to a stop at a huge rock covered in moss.

"Are you sure you want to meet the Mugiwara Murder Gang?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, I am sure. I will not turn back, if that's what you mean." Sunday said. She moved the rock, and the rock easily rolled aside to reveal a huge staircase.

"I present to you," Sunday said. "The entrance to the Mugiwara Murder Gang's Headquarters."

* * *

**End of Chapter Five  
**

* * *

***ALLITERATION! … I'm so sad. XD**

**So... Did you like it? I liked it. The story was at least 2,000 words, and that's the most I can write because in the end I run out of details. My average words in a chapter is around 1,800 or so. Just wondering, what about yours? Reviews greatly appreciated!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The sixth chapter of the story! Yay! And I know that I haven't updated in a while, so I'm sorry! But please enjoy! **

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Mugiwara Murder Gang: Chapter Six  
**

* * *

Zoro stepped cautiously inside the staircase. There was a rumble as Sunday rolled the stone back to its original position. Once the stone was back in place, all light had disappeared, and Zoro groped blindly in the dark for the wall. He found it, and moved along side of it, before misjudging his step and tumbling down. He heard light steps running after him and knew that Sunday had followed him.

Zoro hit something, and fell to the ground. He grunted. Slowly, he lifted himself up with his hands and stared around, dazed. There was nothing before him but a huge door. He must've tumbled into the door. Zoro stood up, and felt around the door, trying to find a knob. It was hard to do everything in the dark.

"Are you alright, Mr. Roronoa?" Sunday reached the door.

"Yeah, fine." Zoro grunted. He pressed his ear to the door, and listened. "Quiet," He hissed at Sunday. "I hear something!" Faintly, but sure enough, voices were coming from the door. There was something inside.

"Do you think he's here yet?" A girl's voice asked.

"Possibly. Robin knows the quickest way." Another voice, a young boy's this time answered. He sounded around 19 or so.

"I'm getting him!" The voice of a small boy, only nine or so, chirped.

"No," the teenager replied. "Luffy's getting him."

"Why?" The small boy protested.

"Because he dibbed Zoro first!" Another voice, high but belonging to a man said.

So they were talking about him, and who was going to kill him. Zoro pressed his shoulder against the door and got ready to push.

"Don't make any dimwitted moves when you go up against "Straw Hat" Luffy." Sunday said. "That is all I have to say."

Zoro grunted and nodded, and with a mighty heave, he pushed.

Unexpectedly, the door gave way easily, and Zoro stumbled into a brightly lit room.

The room was lit by a golden chandelier, and painted the color of lapis lazuli. Bright colored carpets flowered with patterns covered the floor, and on the wall hung many paintings and pictures. On the opposite of the room was a huge black door; similar to the one they entered from. In the middle of room were eight comfy looking chairs, five of them occupied by people.

"How jolly nice of you to barge in without knocking." Nami said sarcastically. Her bright orange hair was out of the bun, and she wore a yellow miniskirt and an orange vest with a light blue, transparent shawl. She held a glass full of wine and was sipping it.

"Yohohoho!" A man with a huge, black Afro laughed. "Such a bad gentleman!" He wore a completely black suit, and carried a violin. "Humming" Brooke turned to Nami. "Miss Nami may I-

"No." Nami answered sternly. She turned to Zoro. "If you're looking for Luffy, he's in the kitchen with Sanji."

"Bothering him, obviously." The teenage boy he heard rolled his eyes. He wore a huge yellow hat, and had a gold jacket on. The most significant feature of the boy's face was his nose, his long nose protruding from his face. He was propped up against his chair, twirling a huge, green slingshot lazily. "Sniper of Death" Usopp stared at Zoro. "He's got three swords. Is he going to fight with them?"

"No, Usopp, he's going to fight Luffy using his hands." Nami jeered.

Usopp sunk into his chair and glared at Nami.

"Why is his hair green?" A small boy with brown hair asked. The boy wore a blue and white striped sweatshirt, and wore yellow shorts. By his waist hung two twin pistols. A blue baseball hat that matched his sweatshirt sat on top of his head, but seemed really huge compared to the boy's small size. "Gunshot" Tony Tony Chopper pulled out a gun and pointed it at the carpet.

"Chopper," Nami said warningly. "If you shoot the carpet, you've got to pay it."

Chopper pouted and stuffed the pistol back.

"Are you sure that's Roronoa Zoro?" A man with his hair shaved bald looked pointedly at Zoro. He wore a red, unbuttoned shirt with blue stars on it, and wore Speedos as pants. Zoro returned the gaze with a glare. "Cannon" Franky shrugged.

"Well now," Sunday said. She had been standing next to Zoro so quietly he had forgotten that she had come along with him. "I'm afraid I must leave your side, Mr. Roronoa."

"Yeah, go then." Zoro said. But instead of walking back to the staircase, Sunday walked forward to meet the Mugiwara Murder Gang. "Huh?"

"Double Agent." Usopp laughed. "Sure got you fooled, eh, Zoro?"

Zoro still stared at Sunday. "Huh?"

Sunday smiled slyly and started to unbutton the coat. It fell to the ground, and Zoro got a shock. Underneath the cloak, Sunday wore long, black boots and a red sash tied around her waist. From her waist hung a whip, a pistol, the knife Zoro had returned to her, and another knife with the same appearance. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and had black gloves on. Zoro wondered why he never noticed them. Sunday slipped off her sunglasses, and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Hat please." She said.

Franky laughed and picked up a black cowboy hat from a desk and threw it to her. Right before it hit her, a hand grew out of her shoulder, caught the hat and placed it neatly on top of her head.

"Death Demon" Nico Robin smiled. "Nice disguise, no?"

"What?" Zoro stared dumbfounded at Robin. Then, the pieces of information started piecing themselves together. The knife, the way she knew the Mugiwara Murder Gang, the way she had not acted surprised when the news about Vivi reached them, it was all because she was part of the villainous group! "Then, Vivi…"

"Spoke too much." Sunday, no, Robin said coldly. "Too much information about us. I killed her."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her." Franky said.

"Yohohoho! Indeed so, Franky! I, myself, detest her, as the fact she didn't show me her panties!" Brooke said in a cheery voice.

Nami glared at him, and he silenced.

"As you would like to know," Robin said coolly. "I was assigned the job of guiding you safely to the Head Quarters."

"But you sorta failed." Usopp giggled as he spotted the huge bruise on Zoro's forehead.

"Shut up." Zoro growled at Usopp, who quieted down meekly.

"Are you here to kill us?" Chopper asked in alarm.

"Yes, he is, Chopper." Nami said drily. "Why else would he be here? For his wallet?"

"Partly for that reason." Zoro growled.

Nami grinned. "Too bad. Luffy's going to kill you, and so your money is our money anyway."

"I heard my name!" A cheerful voice yelled from behind the black door. The door swung open, and delicious aroma rafted in. Luffy sprinted through the door, and slammed it shut.

"Luffy! Come back here!" A man's voice hollered from the black door. "You're not done with the dishes!"

"Later, Sanji!" Luffy said and came to a stop as he spotted Zoro. His grin spread even wider. "Hi Zororo!"

"It's Zoro!" Zoro snarled, annoyed that Luffy had repeated the same name mistake as earlier.

"Don't mind his speech." Robin said. "He's got a bad memory."

"Are you here to fight me?" Luffy cocked his head, and Zoro thought his grin wouldn't grow any bigger, but it did. Now it almost filled his face. Logic must've taken a day off.

"Yes." Came Zoro's curt reply, and he unsheathed his swords. "And I'm going to make sure your blood splatters on the ground and stains the soil red."

"Ew," Usopp wrinkled his nose. "Save it with the macabre."

Robin stepped sideways as the two people started to ready themselves. Zoro placed a sword into his mouth, and slashed at the air, getting used to them. Luffy swung his arm, stretching it and letting it snap back into place.

"This should be interesting." She said with amusement.

"If you rip or break anything in this room, _both _of you have to pay." Nami warned. Luffy pouted.

"But I already have a debt! You can't add another one!"

"I can, too, and you just watch me!"

Luffy sulked. "But-

"No buts, Luffy! Now you owe me two hundred thousand decals for talking back to me!"

"Aaww!"

Zoro took the bandanna from his arm and tied it around his head. _I'd better finish this quick._ He thought, and readied himself. He looked at Robin, who smiled at him.

_There are never fair fights. I won't stop you. This is your fight. Do what you want. _Her voice whispered in his ear. Zoro got a creepy feeling that she sprouted her mouth next to his ear to whisper.

Zoro grunted and charged at Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy spun just in time. Zoro cursed himself for his foolishness. He should've treaded lighter. Either way, he had to finish this. Zoro slipped under Luffy's arm, turned and sliced three times. Luffy dodged the first and second, but the third caught him right on his arm. Luffy stumbled forwards, and then turned to face Zoro. He clutched his arm. A drop of blood fell onto the carpet.

"Three hundred thousand decals!" Nami shrieked.

Luffy ignored her as he surveyed Zoro, his grin and happy go lucky expression gone, replaced by determination. "You've gotten better." Luffy said. "A lot better. I think I'll use my hands." Luffy picked out his pistol, cutlass, and the other weapons and threw them onto the floor.

"Four hundred thousand decals!" Nami screamed.

"Shut up, Nami!" Franky roared. Nami glared at him then proceeded to beat him into a pulp.

Luffy's arm shot forward without warning. Zoro locked his wrists, and brought the blades up in a defensive form. The fist was locked between them, and Luffy let out a grunt of pain as the blades bit into his flesh. Then suddenly, something swept Zoro off his feet and into a wall.

Zoro hit the wall, making a dent in it. As he got up, a fist hit him, then another, and another, until Luffy's fists were hammering into his body, and pushing him deeper into the wall. Finally, the punches ceased, and Zoro slid to the ground, his head, lips, and countless other places bleeding, from when Luffy's fists smashed him into a rock that was jutting out, or anything similar. Zoro stood up slowly, gasping for breath, and glared at Luffy who was looking at him with some sort of curiosity, as though he was wondering how much else could Zoro do.

Zoro charged, swinging his swords. Luffy ran up to meet him, and at the last moment, Zoro flipped over Luffy's head and sliced downward as he fell to the ground. Luffy stumbled forward, three gashes spurting blood out from his back. Unfortunately for Zoro, they weren't lethal.

* * *

"He's better than I thought." Nami murmured, leaving a groaning Franky lying on his side, huge bumps forming on his head. "No one was able to survive that."

"He has a persistence spirit." Robin said calmly as she watched Zoro and Luffy battle it out. "He isn't going to give in so easily."

"I'm going to end this." Luffy said cheerily. "Quick." He leapt up into the air, and lifted his foot. Too late, Zoro realized what was going to happen. Luffy slammed his foot down, right on top of Zoro.

Zoro looked at the lapis lazuli ceiling. He took a shaky breath, and slowly heaved himself up. Oh, god. It hurt like hell. Zoro tried to pick up his swords, but dropped them like they were burning hot. Luffy observed him from the side.

"Do you still want to continue?" Luffy asked.

"No," Zoro managed a laugh. "How can I? I can barely hold my swords let alone fight. You'll kill me anyways. Just do it."

"Nah." Luffy sat down next to him, and looked at him. "You hurt me bad too. I'm bleeding."

"I lost."

"Yes, you did, and I won."

"Okay."

"I'm going to kill you, you know?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll do it." Luffy stood up and walked closer to Zoro. He kneeled down, and pressed his hand against Zoro's neck. His fingers wrapped around his neck, and Zoro made no move to stop him. Luffy lifted Zoro up into the air, and started squeezing. "You were a good opponent." Luffy smiled.

"You too," Zoro choked out.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Just so you know, this is not the last chapter! Yaay! But I'm not gonna tell you if Zoro lives or not! Hahahaha!... Ha... Ha Ha...Ha... Reviews greatly appreciated!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sigh.. Another end of a successful fan fiction... Sorry if I updated late, I spent a lot of time planning out the ending, but now that it's done, I'm pretty happy with it! Though suggestions about Zoro's part in this chapter could be taken. He's a bit OOC, because I had to let it make sense. :D Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Mugiwara Murder Gang: Chapter Seven: Finale  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Luffy, are you sure about this?" Nami asked as she observed the scene in front of her. Luffy was still clutching Zoro's neck, squeezing, and Zoro had gone purple from the lack of air.

"Nope." Luffy said cheerily, and let go of Zoro's throat. Zoro fell to the ground, where he lay gasping, and his face slowly turned back to its normal honey like tone.

"Why," Zoro rasped, and coughed. He looked up at Luffy.

Luffy grinned and sat down next to Zoro. "Because." He said, and planted his hands firmly on his waist. "I want you to join my gang."

"I already said no." Zoro said. "Just kill me already. I lost the battle. I deserve to die."

"Oi!" Usopp interjected. "I'm the emo around here! You can't talk about dying, because I'm supposed to do that."

"Your logic makes no sense!" Nami slapped him, and Usopp went tumbling into a wall.

"I'm not going to kill you." Luffy said. "Because I want you to join my group."

"No." Zoro stared back at him. "I'm not going to kill people for the fun of it."

"I think you will." Luffy leaned in close. "Because Robin told me."

"Of what?" Zoro shot a glance at Robin, who returned his gaze calmly.

"Your urge." Luffy leaned back, adjusting the Straw Hat on his head.

"My urge of what?" Zoro snarled, and recovered enough to sit up.

"To kill." Luffy took out a pistol and started cleaning it. "And I can feel it." He put the knife back. "I can feel your killing aura."

When Zoro didn't say anything, Luffy chuckled. "You're aware of that, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm still not joining your group."

"Then who's are you going to join? Eustass Kid's? Whitebeard's?"

"None." Zoro said. He picked up one of his swords, cleaned its blade using his shirt and slid it back into its scabbard.

"Why not?"

Zoro hesitated. "Because…" Luffy waited expectantly. "Because… Because I don't… I don't… know!"

Luffy laughed. "See, Zororo! You're not sure!" His arm stretched over his back, and touched a cut that Zoro's swords had made. When his arm snapped back to place, Luffy's finger was drenched with his own blood. He licked it off nonchalantly.

Zoro snatched the other swords off the ground and struggled to his feet. His Without saying a word, he strode out towards the door.

"No?" He heard Luffy's laugh behind him, but didn't bother to look back. "Not going to join?"

He was nearly at the door.

"It's not my problem." Luffy continued. Zoro kept on going. He was at the door now, and he placed a hand on it to push it open.

"It's not my problem if you want to spend your entire life resisting it."

Zoro stopped in his tracks.

"I know how bad it feels." Luffy continued. "Before I met Robin, I had the urge. It hurt a lot, and I know how you feel."

Zoro had to admit that Luffy was right. It did hurt. Every time he killed, it was like his heart would burst. It hurt so much because he couldn't kill, and killing bounties weren't enough. It filled him with hate to see those innocent, dumb people strolling down the streets, and it hurt to think that he couldn't just go and rip open one of them using his swords and let them bleed to death.

"Yeah, Zoro!" Chopper chimed in his squeaky voice. "Just join, and get it over with!"

Zoro sighed. He glanced at Robin who gave him a small smile. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Usopp yelled, and Franky shot Zoro a 'thumbs up' as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Fine." Zoro's face suddenly broke into a grin. "I'm only doing this to stop you guys from annoying me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Nami said drily but there was a smile on her face.

Suddenly, a blonde man pushed through the black door and stared at the scene in front of him. "Damn," Sanji said. "I missed the fight, didn't I?"

"Neh, Zoro!" Luffy said cheerily as Chopper, who Zoro found out at a really thing for healing, bandaged his cuts. "What'd Division you want to be in?"

"Division?" Zoro looked blankly at Robin.

"We're stationed in every division." Robin said, not bothering to look up as she drew out her whip and lashed it across the room.

"Ah." Zoro nodded. He thought for a while. "I dunno… Maybe the East Division?"

"With me and Robin?" Luffy said.

"I guess." Zoro shrugged.

"Marimo." Sanji scoffed.

"What was that?!" Zoro turned on Sanji.

"It suits you."

"As so does the name Idiot Cook!"

"You wanna fight, you bastard?"

"Bring it on!"

"Zoro, you're hurt!" In a flash, Chopper changed into a huge furry brown deer-ish thing that towered over Zoro and Sanji. He grabbed Sanji then threw him into a wall effortlessly.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke laughed. "Chopper is always strict about healing!"

"Aye!" Luffy laughed. He grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled it upwards so that his hand pointed at the sky. "I present to you, Rorororonoa Zororo, our new member!"

"It's Zoro." Zoro said as the surrounding members cheered.

* * *

A man raced down the alley, panting. He tripped and fell, and he inhaled sharply when he realized the figure was closer. Slowly, he turned around to face the shadowed figure.

"Don't kill me," He pleaded. "I'm innocent!"

"Who cares?" The figure laughed, and for a moment there the man thought the figure resembled a young boy. "I'll still kill you!"

"Help!" The man let loose his screams. "Help! Somebody!"

"What's going on?" Another shadowed figure leapt down from the roof of a building suddenly, and landed with a thud in between the man and the figure. When he straightened up, the man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, it's you! Please save me!"

"Is this all you got, Luffy? This poor, sniveling wretch?" The man turned to the figure, which huffed.

"The people wouldn't come out of their houses, Zoro." Luffy folded his arms, and though it was dark, the man could clearly see the scowl on the boy's face. Zoro turned to him.

"Oh well, better than nothing."

"You…" The man stared at Zoro. "You… I never thought…."

"Yes, I did." Zoro cut the man off, unsheathing his swords.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's right!" He readied him self.

"No…" The man scrambled back, but the duo kept on advancing. "No.. Please… Don't kill me…."

"Quiet, insolent fool." Zoro said, and readied his swords.

There was a bloodcurdling scream, something wet and red gushing out of the man's lifeless body, and the two of them leapt out of sight.

* * *

"Look here." Kaku walked into Law's bar, holding his sword in one hand and a crumpled piece of paper in the other.

"Hm?" Law looked up from where he was lounging. Kaku tossed him the paper as he took a seat in front of the counter.

"New bounty?" Law stared at the piece of paper, not interested.

"See who." Kaku said, then placed his feet up onto the counter.

Law read the bounty, and his eyebrows shot up. " "Green Demon' Roronoa Zoro: Bounty: 4,000,000,000 decals.' Nice." He set the bounty down, and then started pouring beer for Kaku. He handed it over, and Kaku sipped it.

"You're not surprised?" Kaku asked.

"No, in fact I was expecting it. That guy's born to be a murderer." Law grinned.

"I guess so." Kaku shrugged and took another sip of beer. He picked up his sword and started walking towards the door.

"Aren't you going to finish the beer?" Law called after him.

"Nah, now that Zoro's joined, I met as well kill them as their adjusting to him!" Kaku called back, and stepped outside.

A lady with black hair sitting at a table next to the counter giggled. "People make such silly mistakes."

"I guess so, Robin." Law said, keeping his eyes on the door.

Robin sighed, then stood up and started walking to the door. "Time to go to work now." She stepped through the doors, and Law listened intently.

Soon he heard a gunshot, a yell of surprise and pain, and then everything went silent. Law smirked. "Murderers never get a rest."

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

**End**

* * *

**It's done! There! :DDDDD Reviews greatly appreciated!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


End file.
